prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-25547603-20141025210131/@comment-5660329-20141026135733
^ Exactly. He knew who Aria was and knew everything about her before he "met" her. Lie #1: Pretending he didn't know her. Lie #2: Pretending he didn't know Ali; he could have said that he knew Ali. He didn't have to say that he dated her. Lie #3: He lied about going to Philly. When Aria said she would love to spend the morning with Ezra, he said "I wish I could but I'm heading to Philly in a moment to meet a college buddy" and when Aria asks if it was Hardy, he says "No, no. Curtis, the lacrosse guy I told you about?" ... There is no Curtis, he never mentioned it. Here's the scene, btw if you want to check it out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJsGNtV4oQQ ... I also think it's interesting how, after Aria says that she'll break up with Jake because Ezra is "the one, always has been", Ezra doesn't say it back. Lie #4: In "Hot for Teacher", Ezra says they're out of chickpeas and once Aria leaves, he goes to his lair (which is no longer in Ravenswood) to look at pictures of the girls that were taken. & he watched Aria sleep from a hidden camera miles away, as well as Hanna and Spencer trying to go to his apartment; he even said "that's right Spencer, walk away". And let's not forget that he said "Have you ever thought that maybe these feelings you have about being torn between me and your friends might be a good thing?" and that she has to start thinking of him as the person she can trust the most.. Like excuse you? If someone tried to tell me that I should trust them more than my best friends, they wouldn't be around. LOL. Are you telling me that's him trying to help? Sorry, I don't buy it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTr9NdTKSnQ .. I can't find the scene of Ezra watching Hanna and Spencer, but it happened. Regarding Jackie/Maggie: when you're in a relationship, you're supposed to discuss your past with your significant other (especially once you become serious). I mean, Ezra was in his early/mid twenties when they met. Surely Aria wouldn't be the first girl (and I say "girl" instead of "woman" because that's what she was) he was with. I'm assuming that Jackie and Ezra had sex at least once since they were engaged, unless Ezra is also some devout Christian who believes in "saving yourself for marriage" (which he isn't, seeing as he had sex with Maggie). And let's not forget that the one who told Aria about Maggie was WESLEY, Ezra's brother. AND that Ezra didn't even let Aria know Jackie existed. The only reason she found out was because he left his social network profile up on his computer when Aria wanted to use his computer to write a school assignment. The only reason he even discusses it with Aria after she finds out (again, not through him) is because she got wedding-themed DVDs and he picked up on the hint. Tell me: would YOU want someone in your life who said that about you? Because I wouldn't. Him saying "Aria doesn't suspect a thing" could be taken any number of ways: "she doesn't suspect I'm investigating", "she doesn't suspect I'm stalking her and her friends", "she doesn't suspect that I know everything", "she doesn't know my true motives", etc. It's a shame that he didn't let Aria know of his plan; it would have saved us a lot of useless Ezria screen time. And I'm sorry, "I think he was helping them ... stalking them"? No. JUST NO. If you want to HELP someone in this situation, you go with them when they're trying to figure things out. You talk to people who may know things, like the way Toby and Caleb went to talk to Nigel Wright. I hate Toby (mainly because I ship Wrencer and think Toby is boring, also that Spencer shouldn't have forgiven him), but that's something that I like what he did. Ezra did NOTHING to help. He wrote down all of the secrets so he could profit off of it. That is a BIG, FAT "NO-NO". If anyone I knew did that, whether it was a friend or a boyfriend, I would break up with them or get them the hell out of my life. Here are some scenes of Toby and Caleb http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k2f4MyRpJ8, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k2f4MyRpJ8, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnmpyIMKAaM, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDmIWykCIxQ, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUi7mPCUfU0, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cREqhzROS7A ... THAT is how you help, not by hiding hidden cameras and stalking your girlfriend and her friends. Ezra, on the other hand, did nothing. And I know Wetpaint isn't reliable, but it's interesting to note that someone said "how did Ezra know it was Shana on the roof?". We're led to believe that that was A, so how could he know? We didn't see their hood fall and they had a mask on, so I imagine Ezra didn't either. I don't think he'd know unless they were working together. And yes, really. She already knew that he had a past with Alison, but when he was out of town, she went to his place to get answers. I'm not going to go into great detail, but here is the scene http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTr9NdTKSnQ ... make sure you pause when they show his notes and carefully read everything. Oh, and also: It's ILLEGAL for a teacher to take a student's file and that's what Ezra did. He's broken the law many times and should be punished for it.